FireCracker
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Set during Serenity. Jayne trys to figure out who one of the passengers is they let board Serenity. His attraction to her is to much for him to handle and he has to do something about it. One Shot for a very special person! Jayne/OC


_**Happy 1 year baby. Hope you like it! :D**_

* * *

We had just got settled on the ship. We had left port a few minutes ago. The rules were given by captain Malcolm. I was extremely tired for the lack of sleep I've had in the last few days. I laid in the bed I was given. I would leave only at the next port. I'd make it work. I always did.

"What is it you do?" I looked up to see a guy 6'2 with the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Short brown hair. His muscular body hiding under his clothes. Jayne was his name he was part of the crew. I wasn't sure what he did. Didn't quite matter either.

"Don't matter what I do. Just because I'm on your ship doesn't mean I need to get along with the likes of you." I snapped turning my attention from him back up at the metal ceiling above me. In an instant he was hovering above me my arms pinned above my head.

"You could at least tell me your name." He growled out. I looked up at his blue eyes.

"Louise." I half growled out half whispered.

"Such a pretty name for a beautiful women." He husked out roughly pressing his lips against mine. I was quick to respond to the kiss moving my body up to meet his hand as it trailed under my shirt rubbing my stomach.

"We have a ship of Reavers ahead of us." Mal's voice rang over the ship causing Jayne to pull away from me. He removed his hand from my stomach cupping my cheek. I nuzzled his hand as he caressed my face.

"Reavers?" I asked. I've heard of them from the few times I moved from one place to another but I've never came across them. From all the horror stories I've heard about them I wasn't ready to face them either. "If they take the ship?" I questioned.

"They'll rape us to death, eat our flesh, and sew our skins into their clothing." He answered like it was nothing. My nerves starting to get the best of me. I stared up into his blue eyes feeling safe and secure with him. "But if we're lucky very, very lucky, they'll do it in that order too." I gulped. I wasn't afraid of much. But Reavers were the only exception.

"I'll help kill the son of a bitches. They ain't gonna do shit to me." I growled out.

"You're a little firecracker ain't ya? Do you even know how to handle a gun?" I smirked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I can hold my own." I spent years training for combat. I climbed the ranks making it too First Lieutenant. But having luck on my side another Lieutenant started a fight with me. Got us both discharged.

"We're flying over them now." Mal's voice boomed out over the intercom. I held my breath waiting to see what was to happen. "They're sticking to course." I let the breath out that I was holding in. I looked up at Jayne his lips pressing against mine. He took me by surprise this time. I was quick to move my lips against his.

His hands felt like fire against my skin. We broke the kiss letting him pull my shirt off throwing it to the side. I hadn't bothered with a bra so my boobs were sitting there, the nipples slowly getting hard under his gaze. He cupped my breasts with his rough hands squeezing them, rolling the nipples through his fingers. I let a soft moan out. My panties were starting to get wet as my juices soaked them. He captured a nipple in his mouth. His tongue gazing over it. I held his head to my chest as he sucked, licked and nibbled on my boob. He gave the same treatment to the opposing boob. He kissed up my neck nibbling along the way, kissing my jaw line. He pressed his lips to mine hungrily. I ran my hands down his back pulling his shirt up slightly. I pushed his shirt up his body feeling his chiseled abs. He lifted his arms up letting me pull the shirt off of him. I sat up tracing his abs with my tongue.

He pulled me back quickly ripping my jeans off landing on the floor behind him. His hands massaged up my legs. I moaned out letting his tongue invade my mouth. The bulge in his pants pressing against my soaked panties. As our tongues fought I undid his pants pulling the zipper down. I reached into his pants rubbing his cock through his underwear. He growled into the kiss turning me on more. I pulled on his lip with my teeth.

He broke the kiss pulling his pants and underwear off. He hooked his fingers in my panties with a grin in place he yanked them off. I giggled spreading my legs more for him. He shook his head.

"Get on all fours." He demanded. I did as told getting on my hands and knees. His hands gripped my waist. He slowly pushed his cock into my tight pussy. I bit my lip as pain started to course through my body. He placed little kisses along my back as he kept pushing his cock in. I moaned out in pleasure feeling him against me. I remained still as he started to suck my neck. He's right hand snaked around cupping a boob. I moaned out moving back against him.

He slowly pulled out thrusting back in. His fingers digging into my waist and boob. He worked his pace up slamming into my tight pussy. I moaned out moving back into him. My body felt like it was on fire as my orgasm built in the pit of my stomach. All it took was one thrust hitting my g-spot and I came undone coating his cock, squeezing it tight with my pussy walls. I moaned his name rather loudly. It wasn't much longer when he grunted my name shooting his hot sticky cum in me filling my pussy up with his load.

We laid on the bed a tangle mess of limbs. I felt content in his arms as he held me close. He kissed my forehead climbing outta bed saying he'd be back later. He had to go have a chat with Malcolm about something. I nodded snuggling into the bed ready to drift off.


End file.
